


Return

by jessik



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessik/pseuds/jessik
Summary: Kevin arises to a missing Chiron.... but he was not gone far.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Set the day following the end of the movie. Inspired by Chiron's realization that Kevin lives by the ocean.
> 
> Fan fiction is not what I do.... so be gentle. Of course the characters do not belong to me. But I hope this is canon compliant.

The light is streaming through the window across the room. Warm sunlight, foretelling a hot summer day. Kevin wakes as the sunlight begins to scorch his skin. Sitting upright, he looks to the empty space beside him. He is certain that someone slept there last night. He couldn’t have dreamt that, right? Chiron had been there, right? After ten years, his oldest friend, his best friend, had come back into his life. And they had talked, and reconnected. After what Chiron had told him, though Kevin had wanted to do more, he had fought off those urges. They had just talked, and held each other (well, Kevin held Chiron), and then they had slept. But where was Chiron now?

Kevin stretches and gets out of the bed. He slips into his shoes, puts on his shorts, and pulls a T-Shirt over his head. He finally decides to call out. “Chiron? Chiron? Where are you man?” No response comes back. So Kevin leaves his bedroom and steps into the living room.

Not there. Kitchen, not there. But in the kitchen, Kevin realizes that the keys to his apartment are also gone. He unlocks the door, leaving it slightly ajar. He pads out down the sidewalk to the fence and peers around the corner. There it sits. The flashy monstrosity of a car. Chiron has not gone far.

Kevin goes back into his apartment to retrieve his cellphone. He locks the front door behind him and heads for the car. A trip around it provides no clues as to where its owner has spirited off to that morning. But, the call of a sea gull and the crash of the waves, give him an idea. Kevin heads for the beach.

Ah, of course. There he is. Head raised toward the sky. Face basking in the sun. Eyes closed. At peace.

Kevin closes the distance between them quickly. When it becomes apparent that Chiron has not seen or heard his approach, Kevin quietly clears his throat. “Morning, Black,” he says. It takes Chiron a moment to leave his trance-like state. “Hey, wassup Kev,” he finally replies. “I was looking all over for you, man. Should’ve known to come here, “ Kevin says, reaching out to touch Chiron’s arm. “You always did like the ocean.” Kevin sits down beside Chiron, and hugs his knees.

Chiron nods and quietly replies, *Yeah.” He stares out at the ocean. He is quiet again. He turns to Kevin, and says, “I’m remembering the last time we were together on the beach.” Kevin hesitates before responding, memories flooding back. A small smile crossing his face, Kevin looks up and into Chiron’s eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I remember too.”

Kevin leans over and places his hand on the side of Chiron’s face. He rubs his thumb along Chiron’s jaw. Chiron struggles to remain eye contact, then takes a deep breath and leans in.

When their lips first meet, they meet light and tenderly. As the moments pass, the kiss becomes deeper, more passionate. Hands roam everywhere. It is like that beach ten years ago… for a moment. Both men soon realize that this moment is not that moment. Then they were on a secluded beach illuminated by the moonlight. Now they are on a public place, in broad daylight. This moment cannot last.

Kevin is the first to pull away. Chiron drops his eyes, his face flushed. Kevin faces the ocean, taking in a big breath, and letting it out, slowly and loudly. They sit silently for a few minutes, listening to the waves.

Chiron finally breaks the silence. His voice barely above a whisper, he says, “Do people swim here?”. “Yeah, man. They do. Usually when the sun is higher in the sky though,” Kevin replies. Chiron sighs, “So, I guess we should come back later." "Sure… what would you like to do now,“ Kevin asks, turning back to study Chiron’s face.

Silence again. Chiron doesn’t say anything. His eyes meet Kevin’s, but then they shift downward again. Kevin sees that Chiron is biting his lip. Realization flooding over him, Kevin stands up, and brushes the sand off himself. “C’mon,” he says, nodding his head towards the direction of his apartment, and extending his hand. Chiron grasps Kevin’s hand and follows. 

As he leaves, Chiron looks over his shoulder at the water for a moment. Squeezing Kevin’s hand, he faces forward again.

The beach would await their return.


End file.
